Dansk Melodi Grand Prix 17
Dansk Melodi Grand Prix 17 was the 17th edition of the Danish music competition that selected Denmark's entry for the North Vision Song Contest 22. The selection had a final held in Herning. Snakehips and MØ won the edition with their song "Don't Leave". In the North Vision Song Contest 22, it got the 4th place in the semi-final with 196 points and the 19th place in the final with 173 points. Information Unlike in most cases, this time DR did not confirm the country's participation in the edition early. The participation was not confirmed officially, as it was only announced on a morning talk show. The country's participation was officially confirmed with the announcement of the 17th edition of the country's national selection. It was announced that for the first time since the 12th edition of the selection, there would be no super-final held; instead the system used between the 4th and 11th editions (bar the 10th special edition)–only one final would be held with ten songs competing. The selection consisted of a final and was held in Jyske Bank Boxen, Herning. The voters were international juries among countries participating in the 22nd edition. The non-participants and associate members voted as part of the Rest of the World. The competing entries were chosen by the broadcaster after several artists submitted songs. Venue Jyske Bank Boxen is an indoor arena, located in Herning, Denmark, that is part of the Messecenter Herning. It hosts concerts, basketball, volleyball, team handball and gymnastics competitions. It has hosted the 2010 European Women's Handball Championships, the 2013 European Short Course Swimming Championships, and the 2014 European Men's Handball Championship. On 1 October 2010 Danish financial institution Jyske Bank purchased naming rights to the arena. The arena's opening event, on 20 October 2010, was a concert by Lady Gaga, during The Monster Ball Tour, with Semi Precious Weapons as her opening act. The arena was also being considered as the venue for the Eurovision Song Contest 2014, before the contract was eventually won by B&W Hallerne, Refshaleøen in Copenhagen. Competing entries The competing entries of the edition were selected by the broadcaster. All the competing acts along with their entries were revealed on 25 February 2017, along with the announcement of the national selection. Among the competing artists is previous Danish entrant L.I.G.A, who represented the country in the 5th edition of the contest. Agnes Obel, MØ, NOAH and Carpark North have all taken part in Dansk Melodi Grand Prix during previous editions. ;Table key : Winner Final The final started on 27 February 2017 with the voting lasting about two weeks and ending on 19 March 2017. The results were presented the same day. Snakehips and MØ won the edition with "Don't Leave". Voting and results All the countries were able to vote, including the countries that withdrew from the respective edition of the contest as well as the associate members. However, votes from non-participants and associate members were combined to make the "Rest of the World" jury. The voters were divided randomly in groups for the presentation of the votes. Voters C indicates additional votes from the co-HoD of the country. 12 points The twelve points that were given in the final. Italic indicates co-HoD of the country as an additional voter Groups The countries were randomly divided in five groups for the voting. The five groups were revealed during the voting and were the following: C indicates additional votes from the co-HoD of the country. Voting grids Final ;Rest of the World See also * Dansk Melodi Grand Prix * Denmark * North Vision Song Contest 22 * Denmark in the North Vision Song Contest 22 External links * Announcement Thread * Final Thread * Final Results Thread * Final Recap Category:Dansk Melodi Grand Prix Category:National selections Category:NVSC 22 national selections